In More Ways Than One
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: Cody uses Yahoo! Answers to confirm if his feelings for Noah are love or not. Let me just say, it goes waaaaay better than planned. T for slash! NoCo/Nody. I don't own the Total Drama series or characters, I just own my character, Bailey.


It was a typical day at Playa des Losers. Ezekiel was walking around, trying to be ghetto, Eva was lifting weights, Justin was at the juice bar being drooled over by Katie and Sadie, Tyler was throwing a Frisbee back and forth to DJ and Cody, Lindsay and Beth were giggling about something unimportant, Courtney was hunting Harold, who was hiding, Geoff and Bridgette were playing tonsil hockey in the hot tub, Izzy had somehow gotten a harpoon and was doing very dangerous stunts with it (the authoress has always wondered how she got the harpoon), Trent was strumming his guitar while talking to the newly-arrived LeShawna, and Noah was in his room, reading a book. But, our story, my friend, starts with Cody…

_***SLASH* *SLASH* SLASH***_

It had been a little awkward between Noah and I after the Awake-A-Thon. We had still played video games and talked, though. Something from the Awake-A-Thon triggered something inside of me, though. It tugged at me whenever we were together. I passed it off as awkwardness.

Everyone on the island thought Noah was gay. At least, anyone who knew what gay meant (so Lindsay and Ezekiel had no clue what everyone was saying). I brushed it away when people told me he was. Noah was my friend and was definitely not gay. Even if he were, I wouldn't mind. I didn't like to judge people. But, I found myself wishing _I_ were more than just Noah's friend. Whoa, did I just admit I liked Noah?

The Frisbee hitting me in the head knocked me out of my thoughts. I fell into the pool, flailing my arms like an idiot. When I resurfaced a moment later, I saw DJ and Tyler running over to me.

"Sorry, Cody," apologized Tyler.

"It's fine," I replied, waving him off.

"Yo, man. You okay?" asked DJ, sounding genuinely worried. DJ was always worried when someone was hurt. The big teddy bear was a good friend.

"Yeah, DJ. I'm fine," I said, stumbling out of the pool. Actually, I was seeing stars. If Tyler had better aim (that was the first time I didn't have to retrieve the Frisbee from a bush), he would be a great pitcher in baseball. "I'm just going to go lie down in my room for a while."

I walked up to my room and took out my laptop. I was going to ask the people of the Internet about my feelings for Noah. If I liked Noah, I needed to try and stop. I would use the trusty website of Yahoo! Answers. I typed in the site address and got to work on my question. Of course, it would take a bit to explain his situation to people.

But, it would all be worth it.

_***SLASH* *SLASH* SLASH***_

I was playing video games on a nice day. Sue me. I was on the "Legendary 12th Level" of Dragon Assassin. Legendary my foot. It only took brains and skill to unlock the level. And we all know that I have both brains and skill. Anyway, once I beat the level, I switched to my laptop. It was an old version. Being the youngest of nine children, I had gotten a lot of hand-me-downs throughout my life. I liked to visit gaming sites and stuff, but one of my favorite websites to go on was Yahoo! Answers. I was able to show off my incredible brainpower to people. But, for now, I was just going to check my e-mail.

A blinking envelope popped up. It was from my older brother, Isaiah. It could not have been good, but I clicked on it anyway. A link was attached along with a message that said, "Noah! Remember your boyfriend, Cody! Check this out!"

I scowled. My siblings will always bug me about that. I liked Cody, but not in the way you are thinking. Isaiah and my sister, Sarah, still lived with my parents and I. These were the two siblings that loved to bug me most.

I have thought about the Awake-A-Thon several times. Sometimes I fell asleep thinking about it and dreamed of Cody. I did _not _like him, even if my siblings thought I was in denial. Which I was not. I deleted the message, not feeling like the computer anymore. I'm just going to lie down. I just set my head on the pillow, wanting to escape into more pleasent dreams, when I heard knocking on my door. I tried to ignore it, but the knocking got more and more rapid and persistent.

I knew exactly who it was, too. She came around when there was nothing else to do. I always sent her off to hang out with Izzy after about ten minutes because, after ten minutes, I could _not __take it anymore_. Duncan's little sister, Bailey. She was actually pretty different than her brother. She was hyper, nice, tomboy-ish, and caring. Nothing like Duncan. She was like him in other ways, though. Sarcastic, stubborn, and over-confident. She was fourteen (two years younger than Duncan), had big blue eyes, and black hair that she always had up in a ponytail. The tip of her ponytail and bangs, which were pushed to the side of her heart-shaped face, were dyed the same green as her brothers Mohawk.

She came from a decent sized family. She had three brothers, Duncan, Damon, and Dylan, and a sister, Bambi. She was four years younger than Dylan and six years younger than Damon. Bambi was only five and clearly liked Bailey the best out of all of her siblings. She was very laid back. She always wore long, faded jean shorts, black and white sneakers, and a black t-shirt with a green peace sign in the middle. She's only talked to probably , Izzy, Courtney, and I since the beginning of the season (her brother was still at camp).

She's told me all of this, and I couldn't care less.

But, when I finally answered the door, she had a blank look on her face. She walked straight in.

"Oh, do come in," I said sarcastically. I saw her smirk and nod.

"Nice to see you, too, Noah," she said. Then, she got serious again. "Check this out."

She handed her phone to me. It was on Yahoo! Answers. The same URL Isaiah had sent me. "Do I love my friend?" the question was titled. I rolled my eyes. Another pathetic loser asking for love advice from strangers. Idiot.

"Read the description," Bailey said, smiling.

"He's a great guy," I read aloud, rolling my eyes at how cheesy it sounded. "He can make me laugh and we like all of the same things. It's been a little awkward between us ever since a certain incident. I still want to be his friend. I've thought a lot about this and cannot get him out of my head. I think I like, and possibly love, him. His smirk, sarcasm, dry humor, everything. He isn't as mean as everyone thinks. Do I like him? How do I tell him?"

A minute of silence past before I broke it. "Okay, why did you show me this?"

"_Come on_, Noah!" Bailey said as if it was so obvious. "Look at the asker's name!"

I scrolled up and my eyes widened. The name of the asker was "The Codemeister." Cody.

"Was this about me?" I asked, eyes still widened.

"YES!" shouted my tomboy acquaintance. "Cody likes you! You like Cody! You will get together and be Nody or NoCo! Whichever one you prefer!"

"Hey!" I said defensively, after giving her a strange look. NoCo? Nody? Izzy must be rubbing off on her. "I never said I had a crush on Cody!"

She just looked at me with an 'Are you kidding me?' expression.

_Do I like him? I've dreamt about him and I haven't been able to get him out of my head. Of course, I do. _Oh, great. The voices in my head are arguing_. _And the one I don't want to be right... is right.

"Oh, God. I do," I said, realizing for the first time! I scrolled down Bailey's phone to look at the answers. A couple was gay bashing. Most were telling him that he likes me. Some said that, and how to express his feelings. I logged in. I had an idea. I needed to get to his room first, though.

_***SLASH* *SLASH* SLASH***_

It's been about a half hour since I asked my question. I gave in and check how many answers so far. Sixteen! I looked at them excitedly. The first three insulted me on being gay (I'm bi, if you think about it). I frowned. Of course, there would always be people who would not approve. Great, another worry. The rest were all useful. I froze at the last one. The one answered by BookWorm.

"Just tell him. Here, I'll make it easier for you. Open your door."

What? I didn't understand. As creepy as the answer sounded, I shrugged and went to open the door. I took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. I gasped.

"Cody-"

SLAM!

Noah was standing right there. Wait! Noah? Oh, crap! I yanked open the door.

"I'm sorry Noah," I said. Maybe that wasn't what was supposed to happen. Maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Come in…"

He strolled in and sat on my bed, as if waiting, with an eyebrow raised. I closed the door.

"Well?" he said.

"Um… 'well' what?" I asked, feeling slightly woozy. I met his dark brown I eyes with my blue ones and could not look away.

"Aren't you going to listen to the people who answered your question?" he asked, smirking. My eyes widened and he looked amused.

"Y-you saw that?" I stuttered. Was this good or bad. He nodded. "Well, then, I like you Noah. In more ways than one."

Then I started talking a mile a minute. "But, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I mean you might like girls but I'm just saying that-"

I was cut off when he pushed me against the wall. He pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't rough, though. It was…nice. At that moment, we were more in sync together than Katie and Sadie ever would be. The Heaven angels sang. The planets might have just aligned, because that moment was perfect. No matter how cheesy that sounded. I would have wanted it to go on forever, but we both needed air.

"Cody," Noah said, panting lightly. "I like you, too. In more ways than one. Not as just a friend, but also as a…a boyfriend"

I felt myself blush lightly. We started to kiss again when we heard the doors crash open. Izzy and Bailey both fell into the room. Bailey groaned in pain.

"Izzy! You blew our cover!" Bailey exclaimed. Then, she turned to us, giving us thumbs up, eyes gleaming. That is the first time I have ever heard her talk.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see some yaoi!" she said back, lifting Bailey from the floor.

"You were listening the whole time?" Noah asked. I was about as red as a tomato.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Izzy, jumping up and down.

"Very smooth, by the way, Noah," said Bailey with a smirk while walking over to us. I watched Noah put her cell phone back into her hand.

"You showed Bailey and Izzy the question?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, she showed me. When I left she must have gotten Izzy."

"Now, kiss again," Bailey commanded. "We are leaving. We'll talk to you lovebirds later."

And we did. Because Noah and I liked each other.

In more ways than one.

* * *

**That was my first attempt at slash. I'll get better, I hope. Please, read and review. Do you hate me for making an OC? Are Noah and Cody in character? Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**NoCo forever!**


End file.
